Butterfly Meanie
by meaniwon
Summary: Mingyu selalu berhasil membuat dada Wonwoo berdegup kencang. Namun tidak ada yang berjalan baik saat Mingyu bersama Wonwoo. Berbeda dengan Seokjin. Bersama Seokjin semuanya terasa lebih mudah; Tentang Wonwoo yang berdiri di persimpangan dan harus memilih jalan menuju cintanya
1. Bagian 1 - Don't think of anything

BUTTERFLY

Cast:

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Seok Jin

Hong Ji Soo

Bagian 1 - Don't think of anything

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam lengkap dengan dasi dan sepatu kulit berwarna senada itu terlihat sedang menaiki bukit kecil didepannya. Semilir angin di pagi itu menerbangkan helaian rambut coklatnya. Membuatnya Nampak berantakan juga kelihatan tampan pada saat yang bersamaan.

Didepannya, seorang anak lelaki kecil yang sudah berada diatas bukit melambaikan tangan kepadanya sambil tersenyum lebar memperhatikan deretan giginya yang belum tumbuh sempurna. Hidungnya terlihat memerah karena dinginnya cuaca pagi itu "Appa! Sini… cepat. Eomma tunggu appa" teriaknya dengan suara khas anak-anaknya.

Lelaki itu membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar. Ia mengeratkan _coat_ berwarna coklatnya dan berlari kecil mendekati anak lelaki itu. Begitu lelaki tinggi itu sudah disampingnya, ia menggenggam jemari imut anaknya. Tangan satunya terlihat membawa kumpulan bunga Gerbera berwarna-warni dibalut rapih dengan kertas berwarna coklat dibawahnya. Ikatan pita berwarna merah membuat _bouquet_ bunga itu semakin manis.

"Eomma, Goo dan Appa disini. Selamat ulang tahun eomma!" Ayahnya tersenyum lebar mendengar anaknya berbicara. Anak lelaki itu menarik tangan ayahnya, mencoba mengambil perhatiannya "Appa, 1, 2, 3…" Ia memberi aba-aba sebelum mulai menyanyikan lagu,

 _Saengil chukka hamnida_

 _Saengil chukka hamnida_

 _Jigueseo ujueseo jeil saranghamnida_

 _Kkochboda deo geobge byeolboda deo balg ge_

 _Sajaboda yong gamhage. Happy birthday to you_

 _Saengil chukka hamnida_

 _Saengil chukka hamnida_

 _Sarangahaneun uri eomma_

 _Saengil chukka hamnida_

Sang ayah juga tidak mau kalah menyanyikan lagu itu. Mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun bersama-sama dengan bersemangat. Sesekali tangan mereka yang bertautan digoyangkan ke kanan dan kekiri mengikuti gerakan badan mereka. Ketika lagu selesai dinyanyikan, mereka bertepuk tangan. "Appa, bunganya…" anak lelaki itu menunjuk bunga Gerbera di tangan kanan ayahnya.

Lelaki tinggi berkulit kecoklatan itu melirik bunga ditangannya dan maju satu langkah ke gundukan tanah dihadapannya, melepaskan gengamannya pada tangan kecil anaknya. Gundukan tanah yang merupai bukit kecil itu telah tertutupi salju yang turun malam tadi, menudungi rumput hijau dibawahnya. Tidak jauh dari gundukan itu sebuah pohon rindang berdiri kokoh. Akar-akar besarnya menjalar hingga muncul ke permukaan tanah. Daun-daunnya rontok dibawa pergi angina musim gugur beberapa bulan lalu. Menyisakan ranting pohonnya yang terlihat basah bekas salju semalam. Beberapa gundukan kecil salju juga terlihat hinggap di beberapa bagian ranting dan bahan pohon. Memberi kesan indah musim dingin.

"Jisoo-ya, bunga ini masih menjadi favoritmu kan?" ia tersenyum. Sebuah marmer berwarna hitam terpancang di bagian utara gundukkan tanah itu. Diatasnya tertulis

 _Hong Jisoo_

 _Lahir 30 Desember 1990_

 _Meninggal 8 May 2013_

Ia meletakkan karangan bunga Gerbera itu di pinggiran gundukan. Lalu mundur dan kembali meraih tangan kecil anaknya. Mengusapnya pelan, berusaha menciptakan kehangatan dari tangannya yang besar. Ia menunduk dan tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Anak lelaki itu terkikik. "Selamat ulang tahun Jisoo-ya. Aku mencintaimu. Kami mencintaimu"

Wonwoo menggeliat dibawah selimutnya. Dering telepon membangunkannya di pagi hari. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, meraba nakas disampingnya. Berusaha mencari sumber suara, "halo" sapanya dengan suara serak.

 _"_ _Aigoo, Wonwoo-ya. Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah jam berapa ini eoh? Kau belum bangun?"_ suara seorang wanita terdengar diujung telpon. Ia hampir berteriak Membuat lelaki menjauhkan telpon genggamnya dari telinganya.

"Eomma, aku tidak tuli. Kau tidak perlu berteriak padaku. Dan lagi pula ini hari minggu, aku berhak bangun sedikit lebih siang" ia menyibakkan selimutnya. Namun udara dingin kembali membuatnya menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi dirinya. _Sial! Apa pemanasnya tidak berfungsi. Kenapa dingin sekali_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

 _"_ _Aish, bagaimana kalau kau bekerja. Kau akan terlambat kalau tidak ada eomma yang membangunkanmu. Atau haruskah aku menelponmu setiap hari? Aigoo, aku tak menyangka kalau si tukang tidur ini akan menjadi seorang guru."_

Wonwoo terkekeh, tuturan panjang ibunya yang tanpa henti itu memaksanya mendudukan dirinya di ranjang. Ia menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya hingga menyisakkan kepalanya saja "bangun siangku tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan ku eomma" sekarang mata Wonwoo sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, "ada apa eomma menelpon ku sepagi ini?"

 _"_ _apa hal yang aneh kalau eomma mu menelpon? Aku sudah berhari-hari tidak mendengar kabar dan suaramu…"_ Nada suara ibunya mengecil diujung kalimat.

"Maaf eomma, aku sibuk mengurus beberapa hal beberapa hari ini. Aku harus menghadiri pelatihan yang diadakan sekolah, sebelum aku mulai mengajar semester ini. Selain itu tempat tinggalku juga masih berantakan. Banyak keperluan rumah yang belum aku beli. Aku harus membeli panci untuk keperluanku memasak disini"

 _"_ _Omo! Haruskah eomma menyusulmu kesana dan membantumu?"_

Wonwoo buru-buru membalasnya, "Tidak eomma, aku baik-baik saja. Ini juga baru sepuluh hari sejak aku pindah ke Seoul. Minggu ini aku akan menyempatkan membereskan rumah"

Eommanya terdiam diujung telpon. "Halo, eomma… kau masih disana?"

Terdengar bunyi kresek ditelpon. Wonwoo sudah bisa menebaknya, pasti ibunya sedang menangis disana. _"Wonwoo-ya, eomma merindukanmu…"_

Sekarang Wonwoo yang terdiam. Ia mengerti ini sulit bagi ibunya dan dirinya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Wonwoo dan ibunya berpisah. Selama ini Wonwoo tidak pernah jauh dari ibunya. Bahkan ia memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Universitas kecil di dekat rumahnya di daerah Changwon agar ia bisa tetap bersama ibunya.

Sejak ayahnya meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu, ibunya lah yang harus membanting tulang mencari uang untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka. Selain dirinya, Wonwoo juga memiliki seorang adik laki-laki bernama Chan. Ketika Wonwoo lulus kuliah tahun lalu, adiknya baru saja akan memasuki universitas.

Tidak seperti Wonwoo yang berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliahnya, Chan harus melanjutkan kuliah dengan biaya sendiri. Sebenernya Chan bersikeras untuk bekerja daripada kuliah. Ia bilang, ia bisa membantu ibunya berdagang sayur di pasar atau bekerja di kedai Paman Seo yang selalu ramai pengunjung. Chan tidak ingin membebani kakak dan ibunya.

Namun Wonwoo tetap bersikukuh bahwa Chan harus kuliah. Ia tidak ingin mengorbankan cita-cita Chan untuk menjadi seorang sutradara karena ketidakada biayaan yang mereka hadapi. Menurutnya, dialah yang harus berkorban demi adik dan ibunya. Oleh sebab itu, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mengadu nasib di Seoul. Berharap dengan ijazah yang ia peroleh dari fakultas pendidikan, ia akan mendapatkan gaji yang lebih tinggi di ibukota. Setelah mencari dan mengirimkan lamaran ke beberapa sekolah, ia diterima di sebuah taman kanak-kanak di Seoul bulan lalu. Wonwoo akan mulai mengajar bulan Maret ini.

Mata Wonwoo sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia menutup hidungnya. Berusaha menahan agar tangisnya tidak pecah. Ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir. Setelah sedikit tenang, ia melepas jepitan tangannya di hidung, menyisakan jejak kemerahan pada hidungnya "aku juga merindukanmu eomma. Aku juga merindukan Chan. Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Wonwoo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Eommanya terdiam, Wonwoo bisa merasakan bahwa eommanya sedang mengangguk disana, _"sama sepertimu, ia akan segera memulai semester pertamanya Maret ini"_

"Baguslah"

Ibu Wonwoo berdehem, _"Wonwoo-ya, bagaimana kabar Seokjin? Aku dengar Seokjin sedang melanjutkan sekolah S2nya di Seoul. Mungkin dia bisa membantu-"_

Wonwoo memotong ibunya dengan cepat "aku baik-baik saja eomma. Aku rasa aku belum membutuhkan bantuan siapapun termasuk Seokjin"

Ibunya terdiam. Ia sangat paham kalau Wonwoo akan menghindari topik ini. "baiklah, _aku tutup dulu telponnya. Nikmati hari liburmu. Jangan lupa makan teratur. Apakah persediaan makananmu masih ada? Kimchi? Kau punya beras bukan?"_

Wonwoo terkekeh, ibunya sudah kembali ceriwis, "Aku makan teratur eomma. Dan persediaan makananku masih ada. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Baiklah kalau begitu, sampaikan salamku untuk Chan."

 _"_ _Eoh, akan eomma sampaikan. Aku tutup. Bye"_ sambungan telepon terputus. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. Ia berjalan kearah lemari pendigin dan membukanya. Isinya kosong. "ah aku lapar" ucapnya sambil mengusap perut datarnya.

Halo semuanya. Ini merupakan FF pertama yang aku tulis. Setelah sekian lama timbul tenggelam di dunia per-FF-an sebagai reader, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini.

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu BTS – Butterfly.

Maafkan kalau ada typo atau ketidak-smooth-an dalam menulis FF ini.

Semoga kalian menikmatinya. Terima kasih J

Oh dan disini, aku memang sengaja mengganti tahun kelahiran Jisoo serta cast yang lain, guna kepentingan cerita.


	2. Bagian 2 - Don't say a single word, just

BUTTERFLY

Bagian 2 - Don't say a single word, just laugh with me

Seoul, Maret 2018

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Kim Mingyu sibuk di dapur. Tangan kanannya memegang spatula untuk membalik telur mata sapi di atas wajan. Sesekali ia meninggalkan kompor dan beralih ke penanak nasi. Menyendokkan nasi ke mangkok sarapannya dan Jin Goo. Ia juga menyendokkan nasi ke tempat makannya dan Jin Goo. Tidak lama, ia mengangkat telur mata sapi itu. Membaginya ke piring plastik bergambar Pororo atau tempat makan siangnya dan Jin Goo.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. Kelas pertama Jin Goo akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Ia membersihkan tangannya dengan celemek yang dia gunakan sebelum melepas ikatannya dan bergegas keluar dari dapur. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat jagoan kecilnya masih terlelap di dalam selimut. Mingyu mendekati kasur berukuran _queen_ itu dan menyusup ke dalam selimutnya. Ia berbisik di telinga Jin Goo, "Jin Goo-ya, ayo bangun. Sudah siang. Kau tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamamu bukan?"

Jin Goo bergeming. Kedua matanya masih tertutup dan mulut kecilnya sedikit terbuka. Membuatnya justru kelihatan lebih lucu. Mingyu terkekeh. Ia memeluk Jin Goo dan mengguncang tubuh kecilnya "Aigoo, Jin Goo-ya, ayo bangun! Kita berangkat ke sekolah!"

Jin Goo mengerang, "Appa... jangan..."

Mingyu menghentikan kegiatan mengganggu Jin Goo-nya, "apanya yang jangan? Ayo bangun, _Seonsaengnim_ sudah menunggu Jin Goo di sekolah" Mingyu sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya masih sambil mengguncang tubuh Jin Goo.

Jin Goo terkesiap. Ia terbangun dan mencebikkan bibirnya, "Appa nakal. Jin Goo tidak suka"

Mingyu tertawa, lalu seketika memasang tampang serius, "eoh, benarkah Jin Goo tidak menyukai appa? Baiklah kalau begitu, appa rasa Jin Goo akan pergi ke sekolah sendiri hari ini"

Jin Goo menoleh ke Mingyu, "Tidak! Appa harus menemani Jin Goo ke sekolah. Jin Goo tidak mau sendiri" Mata bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Mingyu kembali tertawa dan membelai surai hitam Jin Goo yang berantakan, "Kau pikir appa benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu? Tidak! Ayo mandi dan sarapan lalu kita berangkat ke sekolah, eoh?"

Jin Goo menengadah ke Mingyu, ia berlonjak. Tangan imutnya dilingkarkan ke leher Mingyu, berusaha memeluk ayahnya. Ia mengecup bibir Mingyu sekilas, "uhm, ayo!" Mingyu pun menggendong tubuh Jin Goo, dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Setelah kematian istrinya, Hong Jisoo atau Kim Jisoo, lima tahun yang lalu, Mingyu menjalankan perannya sebagai orang tua tunggal. Pendarahan hebat saat ia melahirkan Jin Goo merenggut nyawa Jisoo. Sejak itulah Mingyu menjalankan perannya sebagai ayah sekaligus ibu bagi anak mereka satu-satunya.

Orang tua Mingyu dan Jisoo menawarkan Mingyu untuk tinggal bersama mereka, agar mereka bisa membantu Mingyu untuk merawat Jin Goo. Namun, Mingyu menolak tawaran keduanya. Ia memilih untuk merawat anaknya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin membebani orang tua dan mertuanya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Selama ini, ia merasa bahwa ia masih sanggup mengurus Jin Goo seorang diri. Pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer juga tidak menghalanginya untuk membagi waktunya untuk Jin Goo. Pekerjaannya ini mempunyai jam kerja yang fleksibel. Bahkan jika memungkinkan, Mingyu akan mengajak Jin Goo pergi untuk _hunting_ foto sesekali.

Sekarang Jin Goo sudah rapi dan duduk manis di meja makan. Tangan mungilnya sibuk menyuapkan nasi dan telur ke mulutnya. Seragam sekolahnya juga sudah menempel di tubuhnya. Kombinasi warna putih dan kuning membuat Jin Goo terlihat imut.

Mingyu yang sedang mengancingkan kemeja denimnya itu melongok dari pintu kamar. "Jin Goo-ya, kalau sudah selesai, pakai jaketmu. Diluar masih dingin hari ini."

Jin Goo mengangguk dan melompat dari kursi makannya. Ia berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tivi. Jaket berwarna kuningnya tergeletak di lengan sofa. Ia pun dengan sigap memakai jaket dan tas ranselnya.

Mingyu keluar kamar dan merapihkan tas selempangnya. Ia sudah memasukkan kamera dan perlengkapan fotografinya. Ia berlari kecil ke dapur dan memastikan semua perlengkapan dapur mati. Memeriksa lampu dan air di kamar mandi, juga menutup semua jendela. Ketika dirasa sudah siap, ia pun memakai mantel biru dongkernya dan menggenggam tangan imut Jin Goo, "Ayo kita pergi"

Ayah dan anak itu pun bersegera memakai sepatu dan berangkat. Keduanya melupakan tempat makan di dalam kotak makan siang berwarna hijau muda di meja makan. Bekal makan siang Jin Goo.

Jarak dari TK ke rumah memang tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya melewati sekitar tiga pemberhentian bis atau 15 menit berjalan kaki. Sesampainya disana, Jin Goo sedikit berguncang dalam gendongan Mingyu karena ia setengah berlari dari halte bis. Ia tidak ingin Jin Goo terlambat di hari pertamanya. TK sudah dipenuhi oleh orang tua dan anak-anak yang baru datang. Beberapa dari mereka menangis dan memeluk orang tuanya. Cemas bertemu dengan orang baru membuat hari pertama masuk sekolah menjadi hari yang berat bagi orang tua maupun anak-anak.

Mingyu menurunkan Jin Goo. Seperti yang lainnya, Jin Goo pun cemas, ia seakan memasang wajah waspada. Tangannya menggapai-gapai kaki Mingyu dan mencengkramnya. Mingyu yang sedang terengah dan menyeka keringat di pelipisnya, menunduk dan melihat Jin Goo yang terlihat gelisah. Ia pun berlutut pada salah satu kakinya, menyamai matanya dengan Jin Goo.

Mingyu tersenyum teduh, "haruskah kita masuk dan bertemu _Sonsaengnim?."_ Jin Goo terdiam seketika. Namun, genggaman Mingyu ditangannya seperti memberinya kekuatan. Ia pun mengangguk dan menggamit tangan ayahnya.


End file.
